Didysis pilkasis garnys
|tekstas1= Didysis pilkasis garnys|tekstas2=Didžiojo pilkojo garnio paplitimo arelas|tekstas3=Didžio pilkojo garnio garsas|plotis=260|align=right|la= Ardea herodias}} Didysis pilkasis garnys - Ardea herodias Linnaeus, 1758, garninių (Ardeidae) šeimos paukštis. * * * * Išvaizda Panašus į Europinį pilkąjį garnį. Didžiųjų pilkųjų garnių ūgis 132 cm, sparnų ilgis 213 cm ir svoris 2,5 kg. Jie turi ilgą geltoną snapą. Suaugę garniai turi melsvai pilkus sparnus ir baltą galvą su juodu vainikėliu ir ilga juoda plunksna. Biologija Ši rūšis paprastai gyvena kolonijomis, medžiuose netoli ežerų arba pelkių; kartu su kitomis rūšimis arba garniais. Šios grupės vadinamos garnių gūštynais. Didieji pilkieji garniai suka didelius pailgus lizdus, į kuriuos patelės padeda 3-5 blankiai mėlynus kiaušinius. Jaunikliai maitinami atrijamu maistu. Mityba Maitinasi sekliuose vandenyse persmeigdami žuvis arba varles su ilgu, smailiu snapu. Taip pat minta vabzdžiais, gyvatėmis, vėžliais, graužikais, ir smulkiais paukščiais. Paplitimas Paplitęs visoje Šiaurės ir Centrineje Amerikoje taip pat Karibuose ir Galapaguose, išskyrus dykumas ir kalnus, kur nėra vandeningų brastų. Porūšiai # # # # # # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Ardea herodias Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Systema Naturae ed.10 p.143 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Ardea herodias. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos